


The look of mischief in your eyes

by Carmmmm



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Laura Hollis, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmmmm/pseuds/Carmmmm
Summary: Carmilla likes teasing Laura till she's a whimpering mess.Pure smut.





	The look of mischief in your eyes

"God ah fuck just-" Laura whimpered for the hundredth time in the past 30 minutes as her girlfriend peppered kisses on her naked chest. Carmilla's eyes were teasing, her hand running along the seam of Laura's jeans which did nothing to soothe the ache between her thighs. Her other hand was soft on her girlfriends face, fingers pushing back the stray hairs from her sweaty forehead.

"Just what cupcake? Tell me what you want." Carmilla whispered into her girlfriends ear, with that raspy voice, and she could now see the blush forming on the brunette's chest.

Laura had always been particularly reluctant about asking for pleasure and Carmilla thoroughly enjoyed it when the situation presented itself, which was the case now.

Carmilla's hand toyed with the button on Laura's jeans, as her thigh pressed into her girlfriends center. Laura pushed herself onto it, desperately seeking friction, but Carmilla had other plans. She pushed her girlfriend's hips back down with the mere application of her vampiric strength, ending Lauras intensions of grinding for release. 

"No no no cupcake, this is not how we're going to do this, you want something, you have to ask for it," Carmilla chided, a grin spotting her face when she saw her girlfriend glaring at the handcuffs. She slowly trailed her hand up the toned stomach, fingertips easing the quivering muscles at her navel. 

"C-Carm come on just", the rest of her sentence was cut off as her girlfriend twisted an erect nipple between her fingers "ahhh-yess," Her back arched into Carmilla and her eyes closed shut as she let out a soft moan. 

"Thats it cupcake, tell me what you need," Carmilla murmured as she trailed her fangs on Laura's neck, enjoying the hitch of her breath when they pressed against her pulse point. 

"I want- i need you to touch," Laura hesitated, even the slightest declaration making her uneasy. 

"As you wish, Creampuff," deft fingers undid the button on her jeans as Carmilla's hand slipped lower, into her underwear. She groaned as her fingertips were met with wet heat. 

"Seems like somebody is into being tied up huh cupcake, you're usually so pg, i can't tell," Carmilla rasped, mouth curling into a grin. 

"I'll show you pg ah fuckkk you," she trailed off as skilled fingers touched her clit, she could feel heat pooling low in her belly. Carmilla had barely started touching her and she was already embarrassingly close. 

"Well, i hope you do after this performance of mine, " Carmilla teased, clearly enjoying this whole act and the glare her girlfriend gave her. 

"Beg Cupcake, beg and I'll give you what you want," Carmillas voice was sin in her ear as her fingers pressed lightly against her clit. 

"Please," even the slightest admission made her turn red and the vampire was enjoying this whole act more that she was willing to admit

"Please what, Laura?" Carmilla asked, all sly smiles and dancing eyes. 

"Please, let me come." Laura murmured, her voice almost a whisper as she closed her eyes, bracing herself for defeat. 

Carmilla kissed her girlfriend, as her hands hurriedly took off Laura's jeans along with her underwear. She pushed Laura's legs open and pressed two fingers inside while circling her clit. Laura's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out a loud moan. 

"Oh fuck Carm im gonna-" Laura trailed off, her back arching as her nails scratched her girlfriend's back, leaving red lines in her wake. 

"Good girl, let go Laura, come for me", she whispered and pushed a third finger inside while simultaneously biting her girlfriends neck, not strong enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark, and that was all it took. Black spots blurred her vision and her whole body trembled as she came. Before she even came back to, Carmilla had opened the handcuffs and was pressing kissing to her wrists, checking for any bruises. 

"Welcome back, Cupcake," Carmilla said as she kissed her cheek. 

"Mmhm that was awesome Carm," Laura sighed contentedly. 

"I know cupcake," Carmilla said teasingly and Laura didn't have to look at her girlfriend to know that she was grinning like a fool. 

"Let's see if i can return the favor." Laura replied, enjoying the way Carmilla's breath hitched as she placed an open mouth kissed on her girlfriend's abdomen. 

They were not getting out of this bed anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system. Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading


End file.
